The Chaotix and the Jedi Knight
by Grand Moff Tarkin
Summary: A young Jedi Knight, Tohm Vultex, who has left the Jedi order to find his true destiny across the Galaxy, has entered the Black hole region, known as the Maw. The Jedi, along with his Artoo unit, are about to embark on an adventure on the planet of Mobius
1. A Bad Feeling

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Star Wars**

**The Chaotix and the Jedi Knight**

In the time before the Trade Federation's attempt to occupy the Naboo system, Tohm Vultex, a Jedi knight who had been led away from the Jedi Order after his master's death at the hands of a mysterious assassin, had begun a lifelong quest to find his place in the Force. He has entered the Black hole region of the galaxy known as The Maw, due to an apparent lapse in the force. Now the Courageous Jedi is about to embark on an Adventure that will reveal his true destiny...

* * *

Silence overcrowded the Maw cluster, however in the distance a very faint whisper of swirling winds coming from the Black holes could barely be noticed.

Then, out of the infinite void ahead of the widespread zone of well-lit stars, a small metal body with what appeared to be a ring around it, swiftly eased down in rapid acceleration and slowed to an almost unnoticeable pace.

A high pitched whistling sound screeched from the sophisticated mass of compacted metal, which in terms was a Jedi starfighter and a small Artoo unit which uttered the loud sound of acknowledgement.

"I see it too R3, the Maw. I wonder why they called it that. I hope we find what we came for. Those black holes look deadly, we may need to take evasive manoeuvres," a voice came from the pressure sealed cockpit of the ship, which began to increase its engine power.

"R3, disengage Hyperdrive ring, stand by and increase speed."

The Hyperdrive, along with a rusted, steaming metal sound gently disconnected and the starfighter continued ahead.

The person who was sitting in the Pilot seat was the young Jedi adventurer named, Tohm Vultex.

"BEEP! BEEP! TWEEEELLL!!" the Droid replied with enthusiasm.

The starfighter, veered to the left and approached what appeared to be a small field of asteroids.

"What's that R3, see if you can pick up anything on the long-range sensors."

The Jedi then felt a large disturbing feeling run past his veins (also known as a disturbance in the force).

"I think there is something wrong about this R3, It doesn't feel right," Tohm then reacted by pulling up slightly.

However, this did not change the ships trajectory, and it rejected its pilot's wishes.

"R3 lock in reverse, repulse sublight engine power, I think were being dragged into a Gravity well coming from that Black hole," the Jedi ordered, keeping calm and still maintaining his ship's pull which continued to dis-respond him.

The droid beeped louder and started screaming in malfunction.

"R3 what's happening? R3?" The Jedi knight asked and waited patiently for a reply, whilst beginning to manually override the main control systems.

The ship began to shudder violently as it entered the supposed asteroid field.

"It looks like I'm on my own. Let's see if any of you dodgy space rocks can hit me shall we," Tohm said seeming to challenge the asteroids in a recreational tone.

The starfighter swerved in many directions, continuing to escape Annihilation.

The ship's current path was heading for a small proto-planet, which is when Tohm felt incredibly uneasy as the approach affected his feelings as well as his spacecraft's control systems.

The Jedi then began to experience intense pressure all around his nerves and could no longer maintain himself in a conscious state.

Tohm managed to say one final thing before fainting,"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..."

The starfighter entered a deep tunnel upon reaching the Proto-planetary body mass.

The ship flew deeper, as if being pulled in a tractor beam.

As the ship ventured on into the tunnel, an extremely bright multi-coloured light became more and more visible.

The starfighter then began to accelerate its speed. It was now starting up its Hyperdrive systems (although it would be impossible to jump into Hyperspace in an asteroid field, let alone without its Hyperdrive ring).

Tohm, who was barely conscious, shielded his half open eyes with his arms, to protect him from the super lit phenomenon.

The Jedi could barely make out the words, "What the Blazes is that?"

Without the light of a hundred stars burning his eyes, he could just pick up traces of what appeared to him, as Ilum lightsabre crystals.

"Lightsabre crystals... are those lightsabre crystals?..." the Jedi's world turned black as the intensity of the force gripped him inside.

The Hyperdrive control system was activating and beginning to overheat the engines, which were making incredibly loud screeching noises.

Just, when the fighter crashed into the supposed crystals, the spacecraft, along with Tohm Vultex, R3-D7 and the disturbance causing the malfunction, vanished through a flash which was swiftly replaced by a massive explosion of superheated power.

The core of the Proto-planet dissipated in a shockwave of plasmatic energy and the asteroid field was obliterated.

The fragmented remains of the destabilized supernova of some kind, were rapidly sent on an imminent course into a Gravity Well which were then eventually swallowed up by a large Black Hole.

Silence once again took a grip in the area of space, as if nothing had ever been there except for the everlasting presence of many collapsed stars.


	2. Disturbing Distractions

**A long time ahead, in a Parallel Universe far, far away...**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**The Chaotix and the Jedi Knight**

The events of travelling to the strange human world have remained in the past, but still remembered by some as an unforgettable adventure. A few months on, it was a very bright day on Mobius and many Mobians were taking advantage of the clear skies and dry land. The Chaotix Detective Agency was taking a break on the Emerald hill. Charmy and Vector were having a Picnic on a hill, enjoying the nice warm rays of the Summer sun. Espio meanwhile was meditating silently by a few trees when this happened...

* * *

The bright rays of the sun, began to reflect off of the colourful green grass, as birds chirped happily in their tree's, younger Mobians played happily and a certain purple Chameleon meditated rather relaxingly, but just then, a strange sound of screaming engines, came from the empty, blue, atmospherically clear sky.

Espio, distracted by the sound, stood up out of the trance, and looked up carefully monitoring the sky. The sound then lowered to a nearly unnoticeable whistle.

Despite his efforts, he could not the ascertain the source of the odd disturbance, due to the sun's overwhelmingly bright yellow rays and so he simply shrugged his shoulders and resumed his meditative state.

Over on the other side of the hilly plain, Charmy jolted at the sudden sound and began with "Hey Vector, did you hear something? Vector?"

Vector, who was sleeping happily in a fold-out chair, under a large fully open parasol, did not notice the phenomena as he had headphones over his ears which were turned up to maximum volume and he was also wearing all-black sunglasses.

Charmy, who did not seem to notice the 'do not disturb' sign on the crocodile's face, began to wave his arms violently in the air and pull distractingly annoying faces.

"VECTOR!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY REPTILE!!" Charmy screamed in an unpleasantly annoying tone.

Then Charmy flew up onto Vector and began jumping very fast (The simplest thing he could have done is turn Vector's music off but, oh well, you know Charmy)

Vector groaned, beginning to become aware that something was wrong, as well as being given another reason why he should fire Charmy.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Vector jumped up and Charmy was sent hurtling into the air.

"WWHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed as he approached a large mud puddle.

Vector then yelled, "It serves you right you little twerp!" as he stretched his arms and legs.

"YAWN! I am really bored. What else is there to do. Oh yeah, eat more food."

Vector then walked up to the lightly shut basket and opened it, but to his disappointment, all of the food was gone.

"OOOHHHHH! Great, somebody ate all of the food," he said glaring at Charmy, who was cleaning off the mud and buzzing his way back to the picnic site.

"Don't look at me Vector, you were stuffing your face with sandwiches and drumsticks before," he explained as he just stared back.

"Never mind. Where's Espio?"

"He went over the hill to meditate."

"I wonder why he always has to spoil a fun day by daydreaming in his own wonderland. Now what are we going to do?" Vector asked pretending to think really hard.

Then a light bulb zapped on above Charmy's head.

"I know, let's go pick flowers!" he said as though he was a genuine know-it-all (despite the whole flower picking idea to have no relevance to intelligence)

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"When you grow up, you'll understand."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Charmy inquired, eagerly awaiting Vector's answer.

"I don't know, I think I'll just go find Espio."

"Okay, I'll be over there if you need me," Charmy said pointing towards a large flower garden.

Vector then strolled away putting his headphones back on, wondering why he would need Charmy for anything.

Charmy jumped into the air ad hovered over to his destination.

Meanwhile, Espio, who was still meditating, was just about done when he felt a large wind pass by. It was strong enough to toss him over.

Once again he was broken out of his trance.

"Hmm. That was an unusual gust. The wind pattern isn't even directed this way," he said to himself, as he swiftly stood up, wondering if the odd wind and the strange sound were connected.

Instead of resuming his concentration, he decided to investigate the two unexpected events (after all, he is a detective).

"Something is up. Hmm, I feel another case on my hands," he then walked over to a dusty area of grass, where now a small crater had formed.

Espio just tried walking through, but his lungs could not withstand the thick layer of smoke and dirt.

"COUGH! COUGH! I can't see, my vision has been sabotaged."

Espio began to drop to the ground slowly, as he coughed uncontrollably.

Espio could hear strange beeping, whistling and chirping sounds, as well as an unfamiliar voice.

"R3, I think someone's there, I better do something."

Espio felt something strong grip his wrist and with a yank, felt himself being dragged away. Espio's world then faded into black.

Eventually, when the deadly dust had faded, Espio had awakened to a light background being blocked off by a dark silhouette.

When the silhouette had focused into a man wearing cream and light-brown coloured robes, Espio managed to begin with, "What the Chaos?"

The man replied with, "You're welcome."

Espio jumped to his feet and armed himself with his shurikens.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

The man examined the cautious Chameleon's weapons and said, "It would be an unwise move to post an offense on a Jedi, especially if he has just saved your life, but you seem like a careful and hopefully trustworthy... um, warrior, so I shall answer both of your questions. My name is Jedi Tohm Vultex and I come from the world of Coruscant, however I originally came from Abregado rae. Now maybe substantially, you may be willing to put your weapons away before we engage in an un-necessary and indeed un-civilized confrontation."

Espio looked really confused and dropped his hand slightly, but remained in an attack status, he just (for the first time since, I can't even remember) emitted a long, "Huh?"

* * *

**That's the end of second chapter of my story, and there'll be plenty more where that came from later.**

**I do however not know how much longer it will take to do the next chapter in my story, as I am working on an even bigger project, Indiana Jones and the Wrath of the Pirate King.**

**Oh well, I suppose we'll see how it goes.**

**Also to read more about Tohm Vultex and other characters from my stories (that I created) check my profile.**

**Thank you, and may the Force be with you.**


End file.
